Geneva.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=5 |before= |response=''{working in the mayor's office, everyone's been talking about Synths because of the paper / Stern}'' Mayor's in no mood to talk about any of this synth nonsense. Unless you're looking for a housing permit, I can't help you. |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player saved you when you were taken hostage / Grateful}'' Thank you for saving my life. I don't know many people who would do that for me... What can I help you with? Housing permit? |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' Now that the mayor's... gone, I'm working for the council now. Did you need a housing permit? |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{you previously gave the player the key to an old house after receiving a bribe / Friendly}'' Remember, you didn't get that key from me. Now, If you're interested in actually buying a house, we have a permit available. |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{working in the mayor's office}'' Need something, honey? Housing permit? Looking for a job? |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=A}} |topic=0014192C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |response=We have one home available. It's in the center of town, right near the market. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You can do whatever you like with the interior, and all the tools you need to make your own furnishings are provided at no extra charge. |after=Player Default: I'll take it. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |response=One home available. Center of town. Near the market. Interested? |after=Player Default: I'll take it. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0014192B |before=Player Default: I don't need anything. |response=Catch you later, then. |after=Player Default: I'll take it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0014192A |before=Player Default: I'm looking for work. |response=''{Question}'' Mercenary-type? We usually have a few open bounties. Just check the wanted posters in the market. |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00141929 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What was that about synths? |response=''{Irritated}'' Oh no. I'm not saying anything. I like my job, thank you very much. |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What was that about synths? |response=Geneva. The mayor's secretary. I handle all the day-to-day. |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: What was that about synths? |response=''{player asks if you're okay - you previously were taken hostage by Mayor McDonough, and now he's either dead or gone / Somber}'' Yes. I know everyone liked to gossip about me and McDonough having a... close personal relationship, but the truth |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' He was as much a mystery to me as anyone. But I sure don't miss his temper... |after=Player Default: Let's hear about the permit. |abxy=Y3b}} |topic=00141924 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll take it. |response=''{Happy}'' Here's the key. Let me be the first to welcome you as a resident of the great, green jewel! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it. |response=Well, the home isn't going anywhere. Maybe some day? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00141923 |before=Player Default: I'll pass. |response=Too rich for your blood? Can't blame you. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00141922 |before=Player Default: Let me think it over. |response=Take all the time you need. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00141921 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tell me more about this house. |response=''{talking about the house}'' The previous owner bought an adjacent warehouse and knocked down a few walls, so it's bigger than most. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=And he left behind all his old tools, so you'll have everything you need to modify the inside however you see fit. |after=Player Default: I'll take it. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=4 |before= |response=''{flirtateous}'' Distracted by something, handsome? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{flirtateous}'' Distracted by something, gorgeous? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{flirtateous}'' Cat got your tongue? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{flirtateous}'' Much as I like staring into a lovely pair of eyes, I'm a bit busy... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=9 |before= |response=''{player saved you from being held hostage by Mayor McDonough}'' You saved me from McDonough. I won't forget that, gorgeous. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player saved you from being held hostage by Mayor McDonough}'' You saved me from McDonough. I won't forget that, handsome. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' Mayor's office is closed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' I'm off the clock, honey. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' Come back tomorrow. Office is closed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sold player a house in Diamond City}'' Enjoy your new home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sold player a house in Diamond City}'' You have your permit. Anything else, this office can't help you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{working}'' We're really busy right now. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{working}'' Sorry, I have other matters to attend to. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity10 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00179173 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough had you held hostage}'' Oh my god, he almost killed me! |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough had you held hostage}'' You... you saved my life. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough had you held hostage}'' I think I'm gonna faint... |after= |abxy=A}} |scene= |topic=0017CCD5 |before=MayorMcDonough: That's far enough! |response=''{you're being held hostage at gun point / Afraid}'' Help me! He's crazy! |after=MayorMcDonough: I'm not just going to be discarded and tossed to the wolves. I'm the mayor, goddammit! |abxy=A1a}} MQ105 |scene= |topic=000F6464 |before=Piper: Why doesn't the mayor come out of his office, huh? He afraid of talking to the press? I bet if I said I was with the Institute, he'd come running... |response=''{Irritated}'' You ever think maybe you could get a man's attention easier if you used softer words, honey? Maybe shout a little less? |after=Piper: Ah, that reminds me of this article I'm writing about the mayor's affair with a certain air-headed, blonde... |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000F6455 |before= |response=''{emphasize "responsible" - implying that Piper is NOT responsible / Irritated}'' If you are done crowding the reception area, Miss Piper, the Mayor needs to make time for more... responsible citizens. |after=Piper: Hmph. I was just leaving anyway. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=27 |topic=000F2565 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{political secretary greeting a petitioner}'' The Mayor is receiving visitors, as long as they aren't members of the press. Did you need help? |after=Player Default: I need to talk to someone about Kellogg's old house in the West Stands. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{political secretary greeting a visitor to the office}'' Did you need something else? |after=Player Default: I need to talk to someone about Kellogg's old house in the West Stands. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player previously asked about a key to an old house / Suspicious}'' I'm sorry, but you're not getting that key from me. Why do you want it so badly, anyway? |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player previously asked about a key to an old house / Suspicious}'' Still looking for that key? What's so important about it? |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=A}} |topic=000E1798 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |response=''{won over by the player's words / Concerned}'' You do seem like a sweet guy. *sigh* All right. I'm just going to leave this key on my desk and "forget" I put it there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Your son's lucky he has a father like you. I hope you find him. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |response=''{won over by the player's words / Concerned}'' You do seem like a sweetheart. *sigh* All right. I'm just going to leave this key on my desk and "forget" I put it there. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{won over by the player's words / Concerned}'' Your baby's lucky he has a mother like you. I hope you find him. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |response=''{unconvinced / Irritated}'' I've heard the sob stories before, so save them. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000E1797 |before=Player Default: Never mind. Thanks for nothing. |response=''{sarcastic, dry / Sarcastic}'' Have a nice day. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E1796 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Maybe we can reach an agreement? I just happen to have a pile of caps here... |response=''{accepting a bribe / Happy}'' A gift? For me? How generous... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{accepting a bribe, playing dumb / Amused}'' Oh, there I go again, leaving a key out on my desk and "forgetting" to put it back... |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Maybe we can reach an agreement? I just happen to have a pile of caps here... |response=''{player's doesn't actually have any money / Irritated}'' You seem to be a little light on cash there, killer. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000E1795 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Just trust me. It's important. You have my word. |response=''{miraculously convinced to help / Puzzled}'' Well... you do have an honest face, and it's not like there's anything important in an abandoned house... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' *chuckle* I can't believe I'm doing this, but, what the hell? Here you go, honey. Now, don't do anything in that place that I wouldn't do. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Just trust me. It's important. You have my word. |response=''{unconvinced / Suspicious}'' You really thought that would work, didn't you? I don't think so. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00065EAF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I need to talk to someone about Kellogg's old house in the West Stands. |response=''{Question}'' Mister Kellogg's residence? He left town a while ago. We foreclosed on the property and locked it up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=If there was something belonging to the man that you have a claim on, you could ask the mayor to hear you out. No guarantees. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00065EAE |before=Player Default: Never mind. Sorry for bothering you. |response=Have a nice day. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00065EAD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So I can just head in and talk to McDonough? |response=''{Piper is with the player. The mayor hates her / Suspicious}'' You can, but I'll warn you. He's not going to like you bringing that reporter into his office. You might want to ask her to wait outside. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: So I can just head in and talk to McDonough? |response=Go right ahead. His office is open. He likes to make time for everyone when he can. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00065EAC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who do I talk to if I need to find a key to a house that's been locked up? |response=If you're talking about a property that the city has seized, we only have one on the books. Mister Kellogg's old house. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=You'd have to ask the Mayor directly if you want the keys. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00065E8B |before=Player Default: I'll talk to the Mayor then. |response=''{matter-of-fact, dry}'' He's set aside time to talk to petitioners all day. Best of luck. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00065E8A |before=Player Default: I don't have time. I need that key now. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Why is finding this key so important to you, honey? |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00065E89 |before=Player Default: I can feel the gears of bureaucracy grinding me up already... |response=''{dry / Irritated}'' Like grist in the mill, honey. Good luck. |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00065E88 |before=Player Default: Come on, can't you help me yourself? |response=''{Suspicious}'' And if I could, why should I? |after=Player Default: Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000F7EEF |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Mayor has handed the player the key to Kellogg's house / Depressed}'' I overheard what you said to the Mayor. I'm so sorry to hear what Kellogg did to you. I hope you find him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player convinced you to hand over the key to Kellogg's House on the sly / Conspiratorial}'' Remember, you didn't get that key from me. Good luck. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files